Sweet Zen Love
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: After a victorious battle against the zombies, Splerai Emperor Splero looted the loose change of his threats and brought a new plant from Crazy Dave but this plant is quite different. As time passes on, The Emperor will realize that this plant he brought was a much more special plant than he never think of since. Marigold X OC lemon. Read on your own risks!
1. Splerai Victory

_**This will be my first story based on the popular Plant Vs Zombie game. This would be my first lemon on it as well. Please read on, everyone but on your risks, though.**_

* * *

The house of Splerai Emperor Splero Kerano was inundated often by the zombies. The revered Emperor was famous for his vast clique of Marigolds and to protect his prized plants and so also his brains, he arranged his Cob Cannons, Gatling Peas, Pumpkins, Tall-Nuts, Jalapenos, Coffee Beans and Doom-Shrooms to fend them off.

...

One day, Splero was engaged into a final wave of zombies. Even though the Tall-Nuts were being placed towards the threat, he could see the large number of zombies approaching on his lawn.

Gatling Pea: Here they come!

Splero: Weapons free! Weapons free!

The line of Gatling Peas started firing on the mass group that kept on advancing. Even though the zombies were being dispatched swiftly, a few number of zombies wielding buckets and screen doors remained. Splero then donned his black goggles before grabbing a live Coffee Bean.

Splero: This is the time, Coffee Bean.

Coffee Bean: (Determined) On it!

Splero then ran to the middle of the battlefield and onto a Pumpkin-covered Doom-Shroom that he planted it earlier. The Emperor gave the Coffee Bean to the sleeping Doom-Shroom and as he quickly departs and took cover on a Tall-Nut, the large black mushroom woke up and the plant explodes with a big 'Doom' sound and a purple mushroom cloud. Splero looked up and he could see that the remaining zombies were being charred by the explosion. Only a crater was visible on the wake. Splero removed his goggles and he reveled in victory by waving his imperial flag.

Splero: (Jubilant) Victory!

Gatling Peas: (In unison) Victory!

The Cob Cannons then unleashed their cobs in a gun salute-like manner to add it up. The cobs exploded in the air with popcorn raining down on the lawn.

Amidst the celebration, Crazy Dave watches on from the window of his house. He too was smiling to Splero's victory.


	2. Splero's New Marigold

_**This is the 2nd Chapter, everyone. Have fun!**_

* * *

Splero looted the charred remains in the lawn. Despite the carnage made by the Doom-Shroom earlier, he managed to collect a considerable amount of silver and gold coins in his lawn full of powdered zombie remains, singed grass and scattered bits of popcorn.

Splero: Can't believe those zombies were carrying loose change on their pockets while attacking me. What are the odds?

The coins were then carefully stored on a unique coin bag before he returned to the protected part of his lawn. Just before the final wave, a Tall-Nut was already damaged by the zombies that manage to reach it despite the devastating firepower unleashed by the Cob Cannons, Gatling Peas and Doom-Shrooms.

Splero: You're hurt.

Tall-Nut: Don't worry, Sire. I still have my integrity.

Splero: Are you sure?

Tall-Nut: Yes, I do.

Splero: Very well then.

He then inspected the line of Marigolds that was located behind the line of Cob Cannons.

Splero: How's the line in here?

Marigold: All were ok, Sire. Thanks for protecting us.

Splero: (Smiling) No problem, ladies.

He then picked up the other silver and gold coins that the Marigolds spitted out earlier in the attack. Before leaving the house, he hoisted his Emperor's Flag on the flagpole that he installed in the roof.

...

After taking a walk, Splero finally arrived at Crazy Dave's shop. A few customers were being taken care by Crazy Dave.

Splero: (Waving his hand) Hello, Dave.

Crazy Dave: Hey there, victor.

Splero: Got anything new?

Crazy Dave: (Raises a palm) Give me a second to check that.

Splero: Take your time.

Crazy Dave rummages through his shop.

Crazy Dave: I have more Fertilizers and Bug Sprays again for your plants, Sire.

Splero: (Nods head) Ok but I still some stock in my Zen Garden. Anything else?

Crazy Dave: I have a newly delivered Marigold.

He then shown the pot of a fully-grown Marigold to The Emperor but this one is different. Unlike the usual white ones he already had, this one have pale petals. Splero was surprised to see it.

Splero: Huh. A pale Marigold, eh?

Crazy Dave: Yep. This is a much rarer type nowadays. Actually, I never know how I got it in the first place because I'M CRAZZY!

The Splerai Emperor laughed.

Splero: I like it, Dave. How much?

Crazy Dave: For that pale Marigold, Sire? That one costs $3,000 but since you won in that final wave earlier, I'm going to give it to you for $1,500.

Splero: (Elated) Deal!

He gave Dave the coin bags and he took the Marigold.

Splero: This will be great. I'll see you soon, Dave.

Crazy Dave: (Waving his hand) Take care!

Splero departs from the shop.

...

After returning from the streets, Splero went to the Zen Garden. Inside, a large number of fully-grown Coffee Beans and Potato Mines were present. Most of them were being watered by Splero right before the zombies attacked his lawn earlier. He started to look for a vacant spot for his new plant but he realized that there's no more room for his new plant.

Splero: (Worried) Oh dear. I think the Zen Garden was already stacked to capacity.

He began to ponder and an idea emerged on his imperial mind.

Splero: I know! How about placing you in my room?

Marigold: (Happily) That would be great.

Splero was surprised to hear her words yet he smiled in reply. He took a Bug Spray and the Phonograph before he left.


End file.
